Ape Atoll
Ape Atoll is an island in southern Gielinor. It is inhabited by only monkeys, who are ruled over by King Awowogei. It is only accessible to players who have started the Monkey Madness quest. Players who have not taken the form of a monkey using a greegree will find that all non-player characters will be aggressive, regardless of the player's combat level. It should also be noted that some monsters are poisonous and can do high damage. There is a Teleport to Ape Atoll spell which can be used after completing the Awowogei section of Recipe for Disaster. Island Features Prison Players are thrown in prison as a part of the Monkey Madness quest. Players should avoid the guards at all costs. If not avoided, players will be beaten back into their cells and their attempts to escape will be foiled. The prison is also home to a laid-back gnome. Be aware of the tiny poisonous level 1 spider. The Temple Also known as the The temple of Marimbo. Located at the northeast corner of the city, the temple is home to several Monkey Guards. The temple is a very popular training area, due to the fact that there is two prayer altars inside. Players can use the Protect from Melee prayer to avoid damage and battle the Monkey Guards without getting damage. Monkey Guards will beat their chests to restore hitpoints, making the temple an effective long-term training location. Up the stairs near the altar is Hafuba and in the northwest corner there are the three monkeys: Iwazaru, Kikazaru, and Mizaru, who are involved in the Recipe for disaster Freeing Awowogei part. Marketplace The marketplace has several stalls, some of which can be stolen from for Thieving experience. There is also one general store. *Scimitar stall - the only known source of Dragon scimitars. *Magic stall *Crafting stall *Monkey Food stall - bananas *Monkey general store Agility Course The Ape atoll has the best training ground for high level agility training (up to level 90, after that the Dorgesh-Kaan course is a better choice). With lower agility levels, the failure rate on the obstacles here makes efficient training unfeasible. A ninja greegree is required for access to the course. Hardwood Trees Ape atoll features a decent supply of hardwood trees. Just outside the main gate there are mahogany trees. Also, on the southeast part of the island there are three teak trees. The mahogany tree is reasonably close to the Ape Atoll teleport, while the teak trees are not conveniently located. However, the teak trees are very good for woodcutting experience once a player's Woodcutting level is above 90. Many players train to level 99 by "powercutting" these teak trees. Simply cut and drop. It is possible to gain over 75,000 experience points per hour doing this. Ranged Training The NPC's in the multicombat dungeon are a great place to use Red Chinchompas for some extremely fast ranged training. The monsters are aggressive and roam around in a multiplayer area, so a single projectile can hit multiple targets with substantial overall damage and the corresponding high ranged experience rates. Players can also use Ice Burst there to gain similarly fast Magic XP. Ice Barrage is less popular due to its high cost. Music Unlocked *Anywhere - Gate to Marim *Monkey Madness - Northern part of the island *Island Life - Southern part of the island Quests Parts of these quests take place on Ape Atoll: *Monkey Madness *Recipe for Disaster Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea